


get what you want

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm good at getting on my knees and begging." -Takeda Ittetsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	get what you want

**Author's Note:**

> so I heard it was ukatake week and no one told me!!! Therefore I'm posting this thing I wrote for SASO :)

“Mm, yes, I want it, please.” Takeda whimpered and Keishin could feel the embarrassment in his already warm cheeks. Takeda was on his knees in front of him, glasses slightly skewed and fogged, and his mouth was open as if he couldn’t wait to put something inside.   
  
That something, Keishin’s cock, was stiffening in Takeda’s hand as he stroked it. His other hand was around Keishin’s hip, thumb rubbing over his hip bone like it was a lucky talisman.   
  
Keishin leaned his head back, letting it hit the wall behind him with a soft thud, as he let out a groan.   
  
“Don’t come yet, Ukai-san, I want you in my mouth, I want you so badly.” Takeda said, and leaned forward to lick along the side of his cock. The words alone were almost enough to finish him, and he balled his hands in fists and struggled to keep his hips still.   
  
“Just--” Keishin stuttered as Takeda licked again, “--do it already, please.”   
  
Takeda pulled away and nearly closed his lips so he could blow softly against the damp skin. Ukai shivered.   
  
“Tell me, Ukai-san, tell me what you want me to do.” He sat down further, resting on his heels, and looked up like the picture of innocence, if only Keishin’s view wasn’t partially obstructed by his hard cock hanging in front of Takeda’s face and the damp smear of precum at the edge of his mouth.   
  
“Suck it--er, I mean, please.” He babbled and Takeda smiled, as if their positions weren’t permission enough and Keishin had just told him everything he needed to hear.   
  
He moved forward without further words and took Keishin’s cock in his mouth. The sensations were almost overwhelming: Takeda’s hand, twisting softly around the base, covering what small part his mouth couldn’t reach, his other hand, sliding from hip around to squeeze at the bare part of Keishin’s ass where his pants had been pulled down, the warm, wet pressure of his mouth, his tongue flat and wide against the sensitive underside where it dragged with every movement.   
  
He moaned now, it could be nothing less than a moan, and then covered his mouth with his hand. His other hand hovered over Takeda’s head for a second before reaching to pull off his glasses. He folded them shut as deftly as he could with one hand and Takeda pulled off to peer up at him.  
  
“Thank you, Ukai-san.” He said, as if Keishin had just done him a favor, and then went back to work.   
  
His phone rang, vibrating in the pocket of his jeans, resting against his lower thigh and he ignored it. Takeda fished it from his pocket and looked at the screen, all the while moving his mouth around Keishin’s dick. He pulled off to speak.   
  
“It’s Sugawara-kun, shouldn’t you answer?”   
  
“No, god, please, just--” Takeda set the phone down on the floor, not needing any more prompting.   
  
A few seconds later a knock sounded on the door and they heard footsteps.   
  
“Ukai-san? Coach? Are you here? I just called you?”   
  
Keishin scrambled, jumping back and yanking his pants up as quick as he could. Takeda was still on his knees, smiling serenely, and Keishin shoved his glasses into his hand before pulling him to his feet.   
  
Sugawara turned the corner, Sawamura at his side.   
  
“Er, yeah, sorry, Takeda-san and I were just talking.” Keishin grumbled and Sugawara smiled like he knew every secret in the world. Keishin followed his eyes when they flicked to Takeda, and he knew exactly how Sugawara guessed everything.   
  
Takeda’s smile was painted to his face, and he was still flushed, wide eyed and gorgeous and looking ridiculously well fucked for someone who only had been on the giving end of things.   
  
“We’ll just leave you alone, talk to you tomorrow coach.” Sugawara said.  
  
“Er, wait, Suga, we--” Sawamura protested and Sugawara shushed him, grabbing him firmly by the arm and pulling him from the room.   
  
The second they were alone Takeda turned back to him and sunk to his knees. He unbuttoned Keishin’s pants.   
  
“Now, where were we?” 


End file.
